


Control

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Narti springs a trap, and Pidge is powerless to resist.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



Pidge spins around, speaking into her helmet. "I don't know where she's gon-"

When a hand clamps onto her neck, she knows she's in trouble.

In her ear, she can hear Shiro calling her. But he sounds far away. "Pidge, are you okay?"

A voice echoes in her mind. _I'm fine._

"I'm fine," she says, and doesn't understand why. Then she cuts the comms.

She turns, slowly, not even capable of terror, and finds herself face to face with one of Lotor's generals - the silent one.

Her head is cocked curiously. _Kiss me._

Pidge opens her visor, and leans in.


End file.
